


Buckys Nightmare

by Iluvstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvstucky/pseuds/Iluvstucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky live his worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckys Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so really REALLY short. This is my first posted work and i promise to try writing something longer.

Steve trekked through the snow covered forest leading his small troupe. Snow fell softly all around them.  
"Hi there stranger"  
Steve jumped and turned swinging his shield and nearly hit Bucky who had snuck up behind him.   
"Woah there" said Bucky in his usual charismatic nature. Steve breathed a sigh of relief and put away his shield.   
"Ya know, it's not nice to sneak up on people like that." Steve said smiling and he pulled Bucky closer to him.   
Bucky was wearing a standard issue helmet but was wearing his own choice of uniform, a shirt and jeans. Steve thought he looked so cute with his rifle slung over his shoulder.   
"Hmm" remarked Steve.   
“What?" Questioned Bucky as he looked himself up and down.   
“You know I haven't seen you out of that helmet in a while, you're not going bald on me are you? Cause that's a dealbreaker." Steve said with a chuckle. Bucky smiled and kissed steve.  
“Thats for being a punk." He said with a joking menace.   
“Hmmm maybe I should be a punk more often." Steve said as he pulled Bucky closer and kissed him harder.   
Suddenly something wet hit his cheek. He pulled away to see Bucky was crying.   
“What’s wrong?" Steve said with genuine concern. "You're bleeding Steve."  
~~~~~~~Black~~~~~~~~  
Steve and Bucky were sitting tied up, facing each other in a dimly lit room. Steve was unconscious and bleeding from his nose. Bucky was watching him silently crying. His face and hair grimey from days of this torture.  
A man in a white lab coat walked over to Steve and pressed what looked like two small metal boxes to Steve's temples. There was an audible buzz of electricity as Steve jerked. Bucky looked away. Steve stopped and was seizuring slightly as the man in lab coat walked away.  
“Steve." Bucky whispered.   
“No point." Shouted a voice over the intercom. Bucky had gotten used to the voice.   
“So, do you finally wish to know some answers?" The voice asked with a slight tone of joy. Bucky stayed silent.   
“Well go ahead and cry, I'll tell you anyway. You see, we're pushing Steve deeper into his subconscious. With every shock he's pushed deeper and deeper. We can even see everything he dreams. He really loves you." With this Bucky snapped and roared in the direction of the camera watching them. He stared threateningly.   
"You don't get to say anything about us." He snarled. "Okay okay" Said the voice.   
“Oh look he's stopped seizing. He must've started dreaming again. Oh and you must've noticed that the further we push him the more he hurts." He said slyly.   
"I mean look he's bleeding, seizing, on the verge of a coma." With that Bucky snarled again.   
“Ooh feisty." The voice said sarcastically. Bucky bowed his head and muttered profanities.   
"Wanna know what he's dreaming?" The voice asked.   
"No" Bucky said.   
“He's dreaming of a wedding. Ooh I love weddings." At this Bucky raised his head with shock. His throat seized and he couldn't breathe.  
"I wonder who's wedding it is. Oooh Bucky it's yours!!!" At this point Bucky broke down sobbing. He couldn't handle it. Even on the verge of death Steve still thought of him and truly loved him.   
“Steve. Please wake up."


End file.
